Faded Memories
by luckyme413
Summary: A story about Kagome, who has a mental illness called schizophrenia. It's up to Inuyasha, to make sure that their love for each other, is not an illusion. Will Inuyasha be able to get Kagome to start believing in their relationship? Rated R future lemon.
1. The Love

HEY!! I don't know what to say but…I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!!!

*************************************************************************************

~_~

****

Faded Memories

Chapter One

"Get away…get away…GET AWAY FROM ME!!!!!!" Kagome screamed violently. Kagome started to moan as she held her knees. "YOU GET AWAY FROM INUYASHA!!! HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!!!"

A few moments later, Kagome's mother rushed into her room. "Kagome? Kagome, wake up. You are having a nightmare. WAKE UP KAGOME."

"Mom? MOM! IT'S INUYASHA!! HE NEEDS ME!!! I GOT TO GO!!!" Kagome shrieked as she started to get up from bed and started towards the door.

"KAGOME! Nothing is wrong. You just had a nightmare. Kagome, come back to bed. Inuyasha is JUST fine. Please Kagome…it is freezing outside! It's just snowed! So, just come back to bed, okay?" Kagome's mother pleaded.

"Fine…but I am leaving first thing in morning," Kagome agreed as she started to go back to bed.

As Kagome got into bed, Kagome's mother sat by her side. " Kagome? Want to talk about what you dreamed about?"

"Naw…I don't want to think about it. Mom…you can ..go …back…to… sleep…." Soon enough, Kagome fell into a deep sleep.

~_~

"KAGOME!!! WAKE UP!!! OR YOU'RE GONNA MISS BREAKFAST!!" Kagome's mother cried.

"Huh? What? Breakfast? Breakfast…INUYASHA!! I GOT TO GO!! I GOT TO GO AND SEE INUYASHA!!!!!" Kagome cried as she jumped out of her bed and started to change her clothes.

As Kagome continued to change, she looked out her window and saw children playing in the warm sun.

"AWWW!! HOW ADORABLE!!!" 

As Kagome continued to change, and at the same time watch the little children playing, a knock came at the door.

"Kagome? Hurry or your breakfast is going to get cold," Kagome's mother said sternly.

"Ummm…I don't have the time, mom. I got to go and see Inuyasha. And one more thing mom, IT'S NOT SNOWING!! IT'S WARM AND SUNNY OUTSIDE!! LITTLE KIDS ARE PLAYING SO EVER PLAYFULLY IN THE SUN." Kagome shrieked.

"WHAT?! For heaven's sake! Kagome? WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?? It's practically ZERO degrees! Wear something warm." Kagome mother ordered sternly.

"Fine…but it's not even THAT cold…." 

"Oh…dear…what on earth is going wrong with you…"

"Nothing, MOTHER…But anyhow…I need to see Inuyasha…see ya in four days. WUB YA!!" Kagome shrieked as she grabbed her back pack and ran for the door.

As Kagome left, Kagome's mother couldn't help but look at the window. As she did, she scratched her head and wondered _What 'little kids'…._

As Kagome walked out the door, a little boy went up her.

"HI! KAGOME! What ya doing?" the little boy asked.

"Walking…I need to go to the shrine to meet Inuyasha. Don't you have school?" she asked with wonder.

"Nope…don't go to school. So…who is Inuyasha? YOUR BOYFRIEND?" he asked with the biggest smile.

Kagome blushed. _I do like him…_

"Hey! Who are you anyways? Where did you come from?" she asked.

"I'm Takafumi. And I …got to go," and soon, Takafumi disappeared from Kagome's sight.

"Okay…well, better see Inuyasha!" she sang.

As Kagome trotted up the stairs to the Shrine, she finally arrived to well. Kagome took a deep breath and jumped in. She couldn't wait to see Inuyasha. Inuyasha meant everything to her. She always cared about him. And he cared about her. They both felt as though they were meant to be, ever since Kagome fell into the well and met him, sleeping for fifty years.

As Kagome jumped out of the well, she saw Inuyasha lying on the grass. 

Kagome chuckled.

She ran and fell on top of Inuyasha.

"Good morning, sleepy head," Kagome chuckled.

"Kagome…why are you here so early?" he asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"Why? You don't like me being here?" she smiled.

"No…you know what I mean…you usually come here until around evening. Because you need to study, right?" he said coolly. He knew Kagome was predictable.

"Well, not today…because…I was worried. I had a dream about you. You were badly hurt. And I couldn't do anything but watch. But hey! It's just a dream, right?" she said as she played with his silky silver hair.

Inuyasha just stared at her smile. Then, he looked at her lips. He took Kagome's hand, and pulled her to the ground. He then went on top of her. He took her hands and started to kiss them gently.

"So…you care about me?" Inuyasha whispered softly.

Kagome nodded, "Inuyasha…"

And soon, Inuyasha started to kiss her gently on the lips. Kagome felt his warm kiss. His kiss was always gentle. 

As they continued to kiss, Kagome heard noises in the bushes.

"Inuyasha?"

"Mmm...what?" he asked as he lifted his lips away from Kagome's.

"I think I heard something…in the bushes…"

Inuyasha got up and took out his sword.

As he approached toward the bushes, something jumped from it.

"HEY! YOU GUYS! It's just me! Miroku!"

Kagome and Inuyasha rolled their eyes.

"Miroku…you are such a pervert! Don't you need to go somewhere? Like, see Sango??" 

"Well, Kagome, you know…wait! Yeah…be right back!"

As he left, Inuyasha looked at Kagome and took her by her waist.

"Now…where were we?"

"You were kissing me," she smiled.

And there they stood. Kissing under the bright sunlight, middle of the meadow. Kagome loved him, and he loved her, and that was what mattered to Kagome. There love for each other.


	2. Illusions

Okay….NEED TO CONTINUE ON WITH THIS STORY!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. That IS ALL I GOTS TO SAY! ;P

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Faded Memories"

Chapter 2:

Illusions

"Inuyasha? Can I ask you something?" Kagome asked.

It was a arm sunny day in feudal Japan. Birds were singing, wild flowers grew almost everywhere, and Inuyasha, was lying next to her by the cool water brook.

"Sure," Inuyasha sighed, "What is it?"

"Do you…ever think about her. I mean, Kikyo? More then me?" she asked quietly.

"KAGOME! How many times did I tell you?? I don't love her. Not the way I do with you. She's the past, and you're my present and future, got that?" replied Inuyasha as he held Kagome tighter towards to his body.

Kagome smiled. _I love you…Inuyasha…forever……_

~_^

"See ya later you guys!" Kagome waved good bye to his good friends, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and her love, Inuyasha.

"Come back soon, Kagome!" Shippo cried.

"I will!" Kagome replied as she jumped down the well. _Ahhh…finally! Home, Sweet Home._

As Kagome climbed out of the well, a boy was waiting for her. I was Takafumi.

"Takafumi! What are you doing here?" Kagome asked as she pushed herself to get out of the well.

"Oh…nothing… just waiting for you. Hey! Kagome, want to come and play with me at the playground? You could push me on the swings!" he smiled.

"SURE! I would love to! It will be fun!" Kagome smiled.

"Yippee! Come on Kagome! Let's race! Whoever is last to the playground…then they have to…uh…uh…"but before Takafumi could finish his sentence, Kagome ran out the door as quick as she can.

"Hey! That's not fair! I wasn't ready!!" Takafumi cried.

"Too bad!" Kagome sang as she stuck her tongue out to Takafumi.

When Kagome finally arrived to the playground, Takafumi had already arrived first.

"HEY! How'd you get here so quick?" Kagome asked.

"The shortcut," Takafumi replied with the biggest smile. "Come one, Kagome, push me!"

"Ha! Okay!!" Kagome cheered as she started to push Takafumi. "Takafumi?"

"Yeah?" 

"Did you know you remind me a lot to my little brother, Souta."

"Really? Kagome?" Takafumi stared down the ground, "Can you be my sister? I don't have a family."

Kagome smiled and hugged Takafumi as tight as she could "That is soo sad. I will be happy to be your sister."

Takafumi smiled 'Thanks Kagome."

"No prob," Kagome replied as she smiled. As they stood alone and stared at each other quietly, their silence was interrupted by a voice.

"Kagome? What are you doing?" 

Kagome looked to see who it was. It was Inuyasha, standing there with a book in his hand.

"Inuyasha?? What are you doing here?" Kagome asked.

"You forgot this. I think it's your 'study'?" Inuyasha replied as he handed the book to Kagome.

"Oh, thanks Inuyasha!" 

"Umm…Kagome…who were you talking to?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh…I was talking to Takafumi! Say 'hi' to Takafumi, Inuyasha," Kagome cried cheerfully, as she pointed at the swing where Kagome believed Takafumi was sitting.

"Kagome…nobody's sitting on the swing," he replied.

"YEAH THERE IS! Takafumi is right there! Right, Takafumi?" Kagome wondered. As Kagome looked at the swing, there Takafumi sat, quietly on the swing.

"Kagome? See! I told you! People tend to ignore me. Like I'm not here! That's why I have no family, Kagome," Takafumi cried. And soon, Takafumi started to cry. He just sat on the swings, crying.

"Inuyasha, YOU BAKA! Look what you did! YOU MADE TAKAFUMI CRY!! Oh…there, there, Takafumi, don't cry," comforted Kagome.

But Inuyasha, just stood there astonished. _What the hell is going on?? Kagome… what us happening to you?_

"Kagome…I think I should take you home," said Inuyasha sternly, but gentle.

"NO! I am soo mad at you , Inuyasha! How COULD YOU NOT SEE THIS LITTLE BOY?? CRYING, FOR PETE'S SAKE!!" Kagome yelled as she started to stomp her foot wildly.

"Kagome…come on. I am taking you home. NOW!" yelled Inuyasha as he grabbed her hands.

"NO! YOU GET AWAY FROM ME!" cried Kagome. "Takafumi! GO GET HELP!!"

"KAGOME! LISTEN TO ME!" Inuyasha yelled, "THERE IS NO ONE HERE EXCEPT YOU AND ME! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?? THERE IS NOBODY ELSE!"

Kagome stopped, and soon started to cry. "Inuyasha…HE needs me. Takafumi…needs me…"

"Ka…gome…" Inuyasha took Kagome in his arms as Kagome wept. "Kagome…I'm gonna take you home…okay?" 

"Fine……" Kagome whispered. She look to see where Takafumi was, but he was gone. She saw the playground disappearing through her eyes, as Inuyasha jumped through the air, taking Kagome in his arms. _What's wrong with you , Kagome….what's wrong……_

~_^

As Inuyasha finally brought Kagome back to her home, Inuyasha decided to tell Kagome's mother of what had happened.

When Inuyasha held Kagome in his arms, he saw that she had fallen asleep. He approached in front of the door of Kagome's house and knocked on it a few times.

Kagome's mother finally answered the door.

"Inuyasha…what…IS KAGOME ALRIGHT?" the mother asked with concern.

"Yes. She's just sleeping. Umm…can I take her to her bedroom to put her down on her bed?" He asked.

"YES. Of course. Bring her in." she replied. As Inuyasha walked in, he walked towards the stairs and started to take Kagome up to her room.

As he gently started to put her down, he couldn't help but look at her. She was beautiful. Her hair was streaming down her shoulders as she slept. Her face was pale in the moonlight. Her lips looked soft and was a color of light pink. Inuyasha started to go towards her lips, and gently kissed her. _Good night, Kagome…_

When Inuyasha left the room, he had to talk to Kagome's mother about Kagome's behavior.

"Inuyasha? Are you going to stay for the night?" Kagome's mother asked as Inuyasha entered the living room.

"Umm…no. But I need to tell you something about Kagome." said Inuyasha. He didn't want to tell, for he felt he was stabbing her in the back. He didn't want to talk about Kagome, especially her mother about Kagome. But he knew he had to, he was concerned about her.

"I think something is wrong with Kagome. She keeps on talking about Takafumi like he was there. But no one was…and…and---" Inuyasha was interrupted.

"Oh…NO! NOT, NOT, NOT…again! I thought it was all over. I knew it! How could I have been so blind!!" Kagome's mother cried.

"Huh? What's wrong? Tell me. I need to know…" Inuyasha whispered softly as he bowed his down slowly.

"Inuyasha….Kagome is sick. She has an illness….that's all," Kagome's mother treid to explain.

"She's sick?? Well, she could be cured, right??" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"NO…Inuyasha, it's not THAT kind of sickness. IT'S mostly her mind that is sick….do you understand?"

Inuyasha still didn't understand. He looked at her with a puzzled look.

"Inuyasha, Kagome has a disease that cannot be cured. She sees things…that aren't there. She had this illness five years ago. And soon, I had to give her these…pills that made her….slow. But ever since she met you…she started to act normal again. So I stopped giving her pills. But I guess…it has come back. I must take her to the doctors tomorrow. I guess she is going to be on the pill again. Or even worse…" Kagome's mother started to cry. She started to weep with such sadness that it made Inuyasha feel like HE wanted to cry himself.

"Is, is, is, is there anything I can do? For Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"No. There isn't. And I think Kagome will not be able to do anymore TIME TRAVLEING anymore. But you could visit her, anytime you want. Okay?"

Inuyasha couldn't believe it. Kagome wasn't going to be able to visit him OR Miroku, Sango, or Shippo, anymore. HE had to tell the whole gang about Kagome's health and the problem.

"Can I spend the night? I want to be with her when she goes to the doctor's."

Kagome's mother nodded and started to prepare a place for Inuyasha to sleep.

__

Kagome…I love you….I'll do whatever I can to help you and be there for you…..

AN: Well, what you guys think? I know…maybe some of this facts maybe untrue…but HEY! It's my fanfic! Well, anyways….REVIEW PLEASE!!


End file.
